1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system and a control parameters adjustment method of the air conditioning system, and more particular relates to a control parameters adjustment method for decreasing power consumption of the air conditioning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioning system is adapted for ventilating an indoor space or adjusting temperature of the indoor space. A conventional air conditioning system comprises a plurality of units such as a compressor, a condenser fan, and a blower, which are all operated according to control parameters. Each unit has different influences to the temperature. Therefore, adjusting control parameters of the units is an important issue of the air conditioning system.
The conventional air conditioning system stores a table. The table includes a relationship between the control parameters of the units and output powers of the air conditioning system. In a laboratory, the units are tested by different control parameters, and output powers corresponding to the different control parameters are recorded for building up the table. When a user selects a particular output power, the conventional air conditioning system loads the control parameters corresponding to the selected output power from the table. Then, the conventional air conditioning system uses the loaded control parameters for generating the particular output power.
The table does not include a relationship between the control parameters and power consumption of the air conditioning system. When the conventional air conditioning system is applied to a device such as an electric vehicle that is operated under a constant sum of electric energy, the power consumption of the electric vehicle needs to be considered carefully. Otherwise, the electric vehicle will run out of electric energy quickly. The power consumption of the air conditioning system is also an important issue.